Bloody Bloom
by violentblossom
Summary: basically sakura dies and wakes up in one piece world. slightly better summary inside, please read! rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

HI! so ok this is my first One piece and Naruto cross over if there is any confusion just ask kay? cool so i dont own either of them blah blah blah. right so summary!

XXX ok so what happens is that Sakura dies in the naruto world, and then wakes up to find her self in a whole new world where ninja's no longer exist except there's pirates!XXX

Gaara: that was a crappy summary

Sakura: be nice! your just mad because your not in it! I AM! bwahaha

me: riiiiight well you two play nice and now on with the story!

Saku pov

'ugh what the hell kind of jutsu did i get pounded with?' i asked my self as i tried to sit up, key word here is tried, my body feels like its under thousand bricks! Slowly i opened my eyes and then cursed at the bright light, blinking a few times i looked around and was shocked to find my self in a meadow. finally finding the strength to sit up i looked around rapidly "where am i?" i asked my self aloud trying to remember what had happened

-flash back-

_i defeated another nuke-nin by punching straight through their chest, after hearing a yell i saw hinata gazing in horror at the scene about to unfold. Naruto was being held by dozens of snakes as Sasuke ran at hiim with a chidori, my eyes widened and before i knew it i mad the hand seals for my shun-shin no jutsu and appeared before naruto in a flurry if cherryblossom petals before sasuke could kill him, instead the chidori went straight through my chest. and then i died_

-end flash back-

'so if i'm dead how am i here?' i asked my self, looking down i saw i was still in my bloody Anbu uniform. how strange, i mustered up some strength and slowly stood swaying a bit. i grabbed my Anbu Mask and tied it to the side of my hip. looking around more thuroughly i saw the outline of some buildings not to far ahead

'maybe some one can tell me whats going on' i thought

Normal pov

The weary kunoichi made her way to the town, and soon found herself within a bar. All commotion stopped as the pink-haired ninja walked in, she ignored this and went straight to the bar ordering some sake, the bar maid looked at her like she was crazy

"What's Sake miss?" she asked, Sakura gazed at her then glared

"Just get me some alcohal" she growled out, the bar maid yelped and hurried to complete her order after downing the glass of beer Sakura frowned

"Not even near as strong as Sake" she pouted, sighing she turned to the bar maid

"Where am i?" she asked bluntly to grumpy from walking to try and be nice

"L-loguetown m-ma'am" stuttered the woman, Sakura went through her internal map she realized such a town didn't exist in the shinobi nations, her eyes widened at a sudden epiphony 'a-am i in another world?' she thought in awe, after looking around at the odd clothes the civilians wore she determined that yes she mustve died in her old world only to be transfered into this world.

"Thank's" said sakura leaving the bar without paying. but the bar maid was to frightened to notice. Sakura decided to walk around town when she noticed people start to stare at her, she just ignored them and continued walking intent on cataloging her surroundings. that is until some one grabbed her butt, relying on instict she gathered some chakra in her hand and punched the guy sending him through a wall, she smirked until she noticed the matching uniforms he and is buddies wore. 'SHIT THEY'RE THE AUTHORITY' she yelled within her mind, as they all charged at her, she fought them all off no longer caring if they are the authority

"stop fighting you filthy pirate!" yelled one of the soldiers, Sakura paused and titled her head slightly 'pirate?' she thought, musing at the word not noticing the soldier behind her as he knocked her out

waking up sevearal hours later she found herself within a cell, "just fan-fucking tastic" she muttered to herself as she stood , streching like a cat she cocked her hand back and slammed it against the wall making a giant crash, hearing the alarms go off she chuckled to herself before jumping off the side and landing on her feet.

as soon as her feet touched the ground she chakra sprinted away and into an ally. sliding down the wall she let her head fall back as she thought about what happened, but the one word stuck in her mind the most was the word Pirate.

'obviously they're crinimals because if not i wouldn't have been called one.' she mused to her self, 'great now i'm a crinimal, oh well nothing i can do cept do my best' she thought deciding that maybe being a pirate wasn't that bad.

after several minutes she stepped from the ally and silently snuck into a store and stole a black hooded coat so she could hide

'first things first i need a new outfit' she determined.

-time skip two years-

Saku Pov

it's been two years since i've come to this strange world and i must say i've changed alot. my once shoulder length pink hair is now waist length but always up in a messy pony tail with messy bangs to frame my face. my breast have actually gotten larger as well now im a double D. i wear a tight body hugging white shirt that's very low neck with kimono like sleeves, they would've gone down to my knees had i not cut them rather roughly to go a few inches past my hands. over the shirt i have a black vest thats only slightly baggy, and it has a filled in red circle on the back with four little triangles around it. a red scarf with a white cherryblossom on it tied around my waist like an obi though instead of tied in the back its tied in the front, thats where i keep the money i steal. for my bottom i wear a white calf length skirt that had a slit on the right that went all the way up to my hip. on each side of the skirt had that same red circle except with a black border. i had sevral gold bracelets around my right ankle. and i wore black flats. (**for a better idea of what she's wearing its my profile picture or u can google sakura harino pirate. yes the spelling is odd but blame the person who posted it**) and last but not least i had have two swords on my left hip one has a black blade with pink cherryblossom petals dancing across it whilst the other was a red blade with orange stripes on it.

since those two years i've become well known as Bloody Bloom with a bounty of 600,000,000 on my head, quite frankly i'm quite proud of my self. Unfortunatly i haven't had any luck of finding a crew that fit for me. usually they just want me as they're play toy, ew. Currently i'm actually back where i started Loguetown. i have no idea what possesed me to return but i did, i was walking down the street with a black hooded cape to keep from people recognising me when i heard a commotion towards the docks. curious i decided to go ahead and check it out.

what i saw surprised me, a military man named Smoker was fighting a boy with a straw hat. and the boy seemed to be mad of rubber. 'he must've eaten one of the devil's fruit' i thought to myself remembering my own devil friut that some old man tricked me into eating. the 'gift' i was given was the ability to control blood, hence my name. it's a dangerous gift that i only use when i'm in danger.

i continued to watch the fight until i saw the rubber boy smile, it reminded me so much of naruto that i just knew i had to protect this kid. i shun-shin'd infront of the boy and blocked a hit from Smoker

"Attacking boys now Smokey? that's just so low" i teased from beneath my hood, Smoker growled

"Out of the way before you get hurt" he threatened, i laughed and threw my cape off gathering gasps of awe and horror murmers of Bloody Bloom spread through the crowd.

"Bloody Bloom, your not welcome here" reminded Smoker, i just smiled with my eyes closed

"felt like visiting, now i'm glad i did" i said eying the rubber boy who looked at me curiously i winked at him and turned back to Smoker

"Now how bout letting us go hm Smokey, you know you can't beat me. you may be able to turn to smoke but you cant live without blood" i sang cheerily, Smoker glared heatedly at me but called his men off i beamed at him

"Aw thanks Smokey, i'll be sure to visit someother time. now then kid why don't you and your crew get out of here hm?" i suggested, the boy nodded and beamed at me i couldnt help but smile back

"My names Luffy, why don't you come with us!" he asked excitedly, i thought for a minute about to say no when i saw his smile again 'naruto' i thought my heart clenching.

"sure" i found my self saying. and luffy led my to his ship once there we were met by an odd bunch of people, a guy with an abnormally long nose, a girl with orange hair, a guy with short blonde hair in a suit with a cigarette. another girl with raven black hair. and a rather muscular guy with three swords green hair. they all looked at me oddly then to luffy

"Who's the chick?" asked the guy with green hair as he checked out my swords

"Oh, she's our new crew member!" he said happily, the orange haired girl looked at me suspiciously

"Whats her name?" she asked, luffy thought for a moment

"ya! i never did get your name!" he exclaimed, i chuckled lightly which seemed to cause hearts to pop out of the blondes eyes

"You can either call me Sakura or BB, i'll respond to either" i said not really caring, the weird nose dude looked perplexed

"What does BB stand for?" he asked, i grinned wickedly

"Bloody Bloom" immediatly the guy fainted, while the other's looked like their eyes might pop out of their heads, well all except the green dude

"Luffy you sure know how to pick em" he said, Luffy just grinned

"Wow thats awesome! i knew you'd make a great addition to my crew" he said joyously i just nodded and gestured to the ship

"I'm not sure how long Smokey'll give us before he tries to bomb us so we should get going" i said jumping into the ship with a chakra jump.

OK! so thats chapter one! tell me what you think please! and also vote for the pairing you want!

SakuraXLuffy

SakuraXZorro

SakuraXSanji

SakuraXAce

alrighty review and vote

Violent Blossom out! peace


	2. Chapter 2

hiya folks! well im glad this did pretty well, first i'd like to thank the reviewers

sooo thank you

Sakura Haruno554

Star Hart

karthik9

yuchi1994

sakurax9

Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi

sakura-leon

Viven

TeenageCrisis

jjdjd

Hanamoritsuki

again thank you for your reviews.

i'd also like to address the fact that i have Robin here. the story is taking place after they helped vivi, when robin made the crew. remember how i had sakura have the 'urge' to visit loguetown? well it'll be the same for luffy in that sense. just wanted to clear that up.

cool so disclaimer time!

drum roll

I DO NOT OWN ONEPIECE OR NARUTO!

(tear, though i wish sometimes i did TT-TT)

Gaara- you are pathetic.

me- ya and your a panda!

Gaara- IM A TANUKI!

me- pshhhh i knew that...

-RECAP-

"What does BB stand for?" he asked, i grinned wickedly

"Bloody Bloom" immediatly the guy fainted, while the other's looked like their eyes might pop out of their heads, well all except the green dude

"Luffy you sure know how to pick em" he said, Luffy just grinned

"Wow thats awesome! i knew you'd make a great addition to my crew" he said joyously i just nodded and gestured to the ship

"I'm not sure how long Smokey'll give us before he tries to bomb us so we should get going" i said jumping into the ship with a chakra jump.

-END OF RECAP-

"Woah! how'd she do that?" exclaimed luffy, nami punched him atop his head

"Instead of wondering how about getting on the ship and ask her while we leave this place!" she shouted, luffy nodded estatically

"you're right nami! lets go" he cheered getting onto the ship as his other crewmates followed.

Saku POV

'so her name is nami' i thought to myself as i sat on the lion head at the front of the ship, i was contemplating if i had done the right thing joining this kid just because he reminded my of my dear adoptive brother. i sighed and ran rubbed my hand down my face, 'i have a feeling this trip is going to be real interesting, real fast' i mused aloud

"you got that right" said a voice behind me, it was the guy with green hair i just grunted and turned back to look at the sea. everything was silent, perfect. at least until that idiot cleared his throat

"come with me to the kitchen. We'll introduce ourselves and sanji will make something to eat" he pratically ordered, i glowered and appeared in front of him in a split second my sword to his throat

"You don't order me around, i'll only accept orders from luffy as i've accepted him as my captain. so don't you ever try to order me around or i'll kill you" i threatened, leaving him shocked as i made my way to where i smelled food. as soon as i entered a blonde man had tooken my hand prisoner and hearts popped out of his eyes

"Oh beautiful cherryblossom, how would you like to go out with m- BAM!" the mans rant was interrupted by two fists the nami girl and the green haired dude, i lifted an eyebrow in amusement before situating myself at Luffy's side.

"I believe i was called here for introductions" i said calmly, everyone nodded and lined up

"I'm chopper, the crew's docter" introduced the reigndeer, i nodded in acknoledgement

"I am the wondorous Sanji, the crew's chef"

"I'm Usapp!"

"Hi, i'm Nami"

"Robin"

"Zorro"

i nodded to them all and bowed

"Pleasure to meet your aquantaince, as you know i am Sakura though you may call me BB, nothing else" i said glaring at the blonde, he gulped and sweated a bit.

"Awesome! so now you all know each other, so Sakura-chan how did you jump that high and so effortless!" exclaimed Luffy waving his arms around, i sweatdropped and scratched the back of my head

"Ummm, i don't really know, where i'm from it's not really that odd" i replied honestly, i could luffy about to ask where i was from but i cut him off

"Don't ask me where i'm from. thats the past and it's going to stay that way." i saw him close his mouth immediatly and he pouted

"So where are we headed?" i asked, they all looked from me to luffy

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL HER WHERE WE'RE HEADED!" they exclaimed at once, luffy just grinned

"must've slipped my mind, anyways we're actually uh headed to impel down" said Luffy sheepishly, i stared at him in shock

"Are you crazy?" i asked calmly, luffy bowed his head and turned around

"no, i understand if you'd want to turn away that's alright. but my brother is down there, and i intend to get him back." he said strongly, i layed my hand upon his shoulder

"That's very brave of you, and i'd be honored to accompany you in your journey. in fact id be honored to assist you in the break-in of impel down. all you'll need is for me to be captured then i can tear the place from the inside out" i said deviously, luffy looked up to me in surprise slight tears in his eyes

"You would do that for me?" he asked, i grinned

"anything for my captain" i replied, the others looked at us in shock then the shock faded and they smiled

"Alright well, sanji get cooking, and Nami full speed ahead we need to meet with Hammock to discuss the plan" ordered luffy, sanji and nami nodded and immediatly set to work. i smiled to myself happy that i can be of some help to someone

Norm POV

"Luffy, Hancock and co. are bording" announced Usopp, luffy nodded and jumped from his perch on the lion with sakura right behind him. when they got to the deck hancock and two other's were there as well, when she saw sakura her eyes widened

"Bloody Bloom?" she asked reverently, sakura just nodded, the two guys at her side beamed at the sight of sakura

"You're so famous! i'm franky!" introced the blue haired male

"I'm brook!" said the skeleton looking dude, sakura sighed but nodded to both

"Sakura" she introduced.

"Ok so luffy i have a plan to get you in" announced Hancock, and she reviewed how she would hide luffy within her coat to get him in, but that'd be all she can do. Sakura thought this over not liking how they can't have everybody there the odds were clearly against them suddenly an idea came to her, well more like a flash back _'i can tear the place from the inside out' _

"Guys just that alone won't be enough, i understand we can't get everyone in. so here's what i propose. the ones not going will go and find white beard, i believe that was your brother's captain. tell him of our plan and have him prepare to attack impel down, and i'll let my self be captured and break out." she determined, everyone stared at her like she lost her mind

"i thought you were joking about letting yourself be caught!" excaimed sanji in tears, sakura sighed

"It's for the best besides they're bound to put me on his level i mean seriously i got like six hundred million on my head, besides sea stone cuffs do nothing to me due to from where im from" she said seriously, they all gaped at her,

"Six hundred million!" they all yelled, she nodded and rolled her eyes

"Look it's the best plan, and it'll give us better chances of resuing ace and escaping if there are two of us" she reasoned, they all wanted to protest, the past weeks they have gotten very close with sakura and they knew when she set her mind on something she was even more stubborn than luffy.

"Fine but be careful" said Zoro hugging her, she hugged him back. Zoro had become a great friend over the time they spent together, they bonded over swords.

"I will." she said, turning to luffy

"You and i will go with Hancock, everyone else stay on this ship and search for whitebeard" she ordered, luffy noddd his consent. after many hugs they seperated the groups, after further discussing the plan with just hancock, luffy and sakura, they decided that when Hancock and Luffy go in to the navy ship (luffy secretly of course) Sakura will be "discovered" of sneaking on ship and get "captured". they'll send her to the Impel down ahead of them so they'll have her "secured" before their arrival.

the first part of the plan ran smoothly and Sakura was succesfully "captured" of course she killed a few people to make it seem more realistic, she made sure not to use her Blood control in case she accidently slaughtered them all.

Saku POV

great the plan worked perfectly and now i'm currently chained to a wall on the fifth level of the impel down under water prison. what an honor, i thought to my self sarcastically. they had dragged me down here all the way randomly kicking or punching me, a few even groped me! ugh how i wanted their blood to boil but after that first gaurd they made sure to handcuff me. so blood control is out of the qustion for the time being, but my chakra control is still as perfect as ever i thought happily and i concentrated my chakra to my arms with a well placed yank the chains broke and fell right off.

idiots, i scoffed. silently breaking out of my cell, i made sure to bend the cage door back so itll look like i disappeared. i checked cage after cage lookin for luffy's brother, 'where the hell would he be?' i asked my self, aha! i could just sense out for his energy, i patted my self on the back and opened up my senses so i could find Ace, after searching i found a faded energy signal that flickers like a flame trying to burn, that must be him, i thought following the signal. i vaguely heard the gaurds scream in terror at my empty cell, and an alarm sound. taking out anyone in my way i finally made it to his cell, punching the door down i kneeled in front of him and began to heal what i can

"W-who are you?" he asked weakly, i smirked at him "Names Sakura, they call me Bloody Bloom round these waters. and right now i'm getting your ass outta here" i said cheeckily, he looked at me oddly but acknoledged me all the same. i broke his cuffs and helped him up

"You ok to run?" i asked, he strechted a bit before calling some fire to his fists

"Oh yea, i'm good" he said darkly, Sakura grabbed his non flammed hand and began to drag him to where Hancocks energy signal is, from there she'll look for luffy

"So why are you breaking me out?" asked ace as he threw a fireball at a guard

"I promised my captain i'd get you out no matter the cost" i replied, trying not to look at him, "Who is your captain?" he asked a bit skeptically backing away i smirked a bit

"Monkey D. Luffy, is my captain" i said , his jaw dropped and i chuckled, the guards around us were either dead or unconcious. seeing as we weren't being disrupted i took this time to exam the famous "fire fist" Ace. he wore no shirt showing off his lean muscular body, jean shorts that went past his knee and black boots. she examined his face a bit before blushing and turning away

'oh my goodness he is hot' i thought to myself, i quickly shook the thought away to replace it with thoughts of escape

"Do you happen to know the way up?" i asked lightly, he looked at me in shock as if i were an idiot

"you break in but you don't know the way out? pathetic" he scoffed, i glared at him

'Oh hell no!' i thought to myself memories of sasuke making way into my thoughts, in a split second i had my two swords underneath his neck drawing a thin line of blood.

"who was the one who got captured and needed rescuing, i think you need to recheck your definition of pathetic" i hissed before bringing my swords back into their sheaths. i turned away from him and walked down the hallway not covered in bodies my steps making no noise. i vaguely felt him follow me again as i searched for Hancocks energy first, knowing luffy can take care of himself

"Where are you going?" he asked gruffly, i rose and eyebrow as i turned to face him

"Out of this prison, and if you wish to see your captain again then i suggest you shut the hell up and follow" i ordered, i felt his anger spike a bit, but i ignored it. i eyed the walls for those messenger snails quickly killing those i had found with my blood control.

turn after turn

cell after cell

i stopped and punched the wall making a crack

"What the hell is wrong with this place" i growled, i heard a chuckle and glared at ace but he just shook his head

"it wasn't me" he said, i rose an eyebrow and looked into a cell, sure enough there was a man in there and a flash of recognition crossed my face

"Your-

ahahah cliffy!

anyways thanks for reading! her are the polls so far

SakuraXLuffy- 3

SakuraXZorro- 5

SakuraXSanji- 3

SakuraXAce- 7

alrighty review and vote

Violent Blossom out! peace


	3. Chapter 3

**hiya folks! well im glad this did pretty well, first i'd like to thank the reviewers**

**sooo thank you,**

**a brief message to everyone, i do apoligize for the last chapter. im aware that it was really short and pretty confusing. i will definetly try to put in some more details, though in all fairness i totally blame my laptop for not having atomatic wifi and tricking me into saving when there was no internet causing me to lose the original chapter 2... yeeeaaaaa. TT-TT**

**another thing i'd like to clarify, guys this is a fanfiction there are going to be alot of things out of order mixed up etc. i thank you for pointing them out it will definetly assist me for future fanfics. i just wanted you guys to know that everything i'm writing is on purpose, and the messed up timline is also on purpose. i just wanted to go ahead and point that out, right sooooo**

**ANNYYWAYS!**

**drum roll please**

**I DO NOT OWN ONEPIECE OR NARUTO!**

-RECAP-

i stopped and punched the wall making a crack

"What the hell is wrong with this place" i growled, i heard a chuckle and glared at ace but he just shook his head

"it wasn't me" he said, i rose an eyebrow and looked into a cell, sure enough there was a man in there and a flash of recognition crossed my face

"You're-

-END RECAP-

Crocodile!" i gasped, the man rose an eyebrow but nodded. i smiled wickedly

"So how's it feel to be locked up while having a conversation with two escapees?" i asked innocently, he glowered at me and i inwardly smirked.

"Like a slap in the face, now how bout you be nice and get me out" he growled, i leaned against the bars trailing my finger over it,

"Oh i don't know, i'll need to consult with my buddy here. unless of course you have something to contribute?" i asked peeking at him at the corner of my eye, he grinned 'jackpot' i thought

"i know the way out"

those five words were all i needed to pull the bars apart and rip the cuffs off

"Lead the way" he looked at me astonished, while ace just smiled at him

"it's smart to do as the pinky says" he informed Crocodile, i glared at the ridiculous nickname

"Heh, whatever, just follow me and don't get in my way" he said, i rolled my eyes i mean seriously are all locked up pirates this pissy? ugh, this is going to take way to long.

after several minutes of sneaking around corners as to not get caught, i snapped... what can i say i'm not a very patient person

"Ok thats it! i officially don't give three shits if we get caught." i yelled stomping my foot causing a small crater to form, the males of the group just stared at me

"And what do you propose we do?" asked Ace, i grinned and crouched down gathering chakra to my legs

"Make a shortcut" was my response as i lept smashing through the ceiling, dusting myself off i grinned and looked down into the hole

"well what are you waiting for?" i asked, after a few moment we were all on the floor above, i looked around and was shocked to find ourselves surrounded by gaurds, sheepishly i scratched the back of my head

"I did not see this comming" i admitted, before cracking my knuckles and raising my arms

"Alright here's whats going to happen, Ace, Crocodile. i want you two to get Hancock and go meet up with Luffy, i'm sure this won't be a problem considering he's not exactly difficult to miss." i ordered, they looked at me incredously before looking to the frozen gaurds i growled at them

"Did i stutter?" i barked, the moved their way through the stunned gaurds and too Hancock. letting out a breath once they were all in the elevator i released my hold on the gaurds and let out a yawn.

"Well first things first is that you guys have to die, don't worry its nothing personal, i just can't fight the poison dude with you in my way. you understand right?" i said, noting that the boss's and the blondechick went into his office to hide, prepare, whatever.

slowly i unsheathed my swords, twirling them around abit before grinning maliciously

"Let's dance" i sliced the blades down my arms, watching my blood coat the blade "Chimamire no hana: shi no buto!(bloody bloom: dance of death)" i called out, the blood formed the blades into two whips and so i began my dance. Expertly weaving in and out between gaurds their blood adding to my own, even the slightest cut spelled death as i drained them of blood. the fight was over quickly, the blood fell from my blades but still circled me.(**sorry not the best with fight scenes hehe**) keeping my swords unsheathed i made my way to where the boss's hid, about to go in i stopped feeling a tremer go through the building 'dammit' i thought turning away from the cowards. i made a dash to where the elevator was using my chakra i ran up the walls, swords at my side and blood trailing behind.

i burst though to the level i felt luffy in, i looked around, quickly taking in the situation i saw luffy and some clown guy fighting these bulky looking dudes while Ace and Crocodile fought these beasts. confused i looked for Hancock only to find her surrounded by some of the prisoners all with hearts in their eyes. i sighed at this and shook my head

"Oye, we don't have all day here. we have what we came here for now let's go" i shouted, everyone stared at me with wide eyes, some fearful and others akin to awe. it was then i remembered that i hadnt released my hold on the blood, i grinned a bit as the blood just fell around me splashing me a bit.

"Forgot that was there, sorry folks. now can we please go i'd rather not stay anylonger, it's just tempting fate" i pointed out, Ace glared at me a bit

"I thought the captain here was luffy" he said sarcastically, i rolled my eyes

"Listen here sparky, i dont care what happens to you. any of you actually, the only person i care about here would be Luffy. and because he cares for you, i also by default must care for your well being. but quite honestly i have no problem with leaving you behind to stay in this prison" i said, "Now would you kindly follow me so we can get out of here?" i asked nicely, Luffy cheered a bit and came to stand beside me

"How are we going to get up Sakura-chan? the elevator broke" pouted luffy, i shook my head and stuck my arm out palm facing down. the blood rose an inch from the ground and solidified into a disk, i stepped onto the disk and widened it so it could fit more people

"Hop on" i said with a grin, they did as asked though some with a disgusted look, but whatever that's not my problem. i glanced over at Ace to see him already staring at me, huffing a bit i turned away and manuvered the blood disk up the elevator and out of Impel Down. Stepping down from the disk i glared a bit

"That was seriously too easy" i muttered suspiciously,

**here are the polls so far**

**SakuraXLuffy- 3**

**SakuraXZorro- 6**

**SakuraXSanji- 3**

**SakuraXAce- 9**

**alrighty review and vote**

**Violent Blossom out! peace**


	4. author note

**I hate to do this but i'm going through all the stories with this, this is going to be directed to you guys who've read this and/ or my other stories.. I want you guys to vote for which story you would like for me to continue. I'll have a poll on my profile for you to vote for your favorite. You may only choose one, this does not mean that the others will be discontinued. More like put on hold until I finish at least one story, please please vote. I'll keep the poll open until the end of September. Please help me and vote. **


End file.
